RWBY: a Romance With Thorns
by Gamer KING 144
Summary: It's an AU story about team RWBY in the modern era! This story will follow our "heros" from the first day to the last of Beacon. Will these day be full of fun and happiness or hate and sarrow? Read and find out... {Whiterose} {Bumblebee} ect.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! If you're wondering why all the chapters are gone, it's because I'm rewriting from the very beginning so if you could bear with with me that'd be great. Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

The rain made soft little tapping noises as the taxi moved through the downtown of city of Vale. Passing different stores, apartments and other other types of businesses. This continued until the roads turned into gravel and buildings into dark trees. The taxi finally slowed down once it reached a large metal gate with a sign the said, "Beacon Academy." The driver turned around and opened the little glass window. "Excuse me miss, we're here." The passenger nodded, asked about the price and handed over the money. The driver got out, meeting his passenger at their door with an umbrella. The passenger exited the taxi. She had short black hair with red tips and silver eyes. she wore casual clothes; a red pullover hoodie with a rose on the breast, ripped black jeans and red and white sneakers. They walked over to the trunk and retrieved her bags. "So what's got you all the way up here?"

"New school, thank for driving all the way from the countryside." She said smiling. They had now made it to the gate.

"Hey I'm getting payed, so I don't have a problem." On the left was an intercom, it was black with a keypad and a big grey button. Upon pressing the button it made a peep that got muffled by the rain.

A women's buzzed over the intercom. "Hello, please type in your name and student number." She pressed the keys slowly in the dark of the night. "Hello Ruby Rose, come on in."

The gate swung open and Ruby thanked the driver once more before entering the school grounds. A tall blonde woman wearing a purple rain poncho ran out from a large lit up building and led her to the dormitories. The woman pulled the poncho's hood back. She had her hair done up in a ponytail with a side drill and her eyes a vibrant green. "Hello my name is Ms. Goodwitch. I'm the gym teacher here; I'm also here to welcome to Beacon Academy for Brightminded young people." She said with a very rehearsed tone. She shook Ruby's hand and gave her a piece of paper with Ruby's room number on it.

Ruby studied the paper, walking past the empty reception desk and up the stairs to floor D. The floor was pretty barren, the walls a tanish pink color and carpet a dark red. From there she followed the numbers as they increased with each door, stopping once the number on paper match the one on the door. Knocking lightly she backed away for a response.

She knocked once more, this time slightly louder. After a few moments the door unlocked slowly opened. On the other side stood a girl with long black hair that just went past her shoulders that was done up with a bow, she wore pair of purple pajamas with black polka dots scattered in a random pattern. Blake watched Ruby with sleepy yellow eyes remained silent. "Hi i'm Ruby Rose." She smiled and extended her hand out for the sleepy girl.

The girl slowly took her hand and shook it limply. "Blake, your keys on the kitchen table. I hate to be rude but if you excuse me, I'm going back to sleep." Motioning Ruby inside.

"Oh no you're perfectly fine. I'm just going to change and go to bed." Placing her bags at the end of her bed and taking out her sleepwear, being pink PJ's bottoms with little Strawberries and kitty cat top. She changed in the bathroom, once she was finished and came out Blake had already fallen back asleep.

Next morning Ruby woke up stiff from the long ride there and the new bed. Slowly she sat up and looked around the room. It seemed that Blake had already gotten out of bed as her's was neatly made. Getting up Ruby was filled with the back pain of an old women but the energy of a six year old, she was very determined to make a new friend out of her room mate.

Ruby enter the main area of the apartment like sweat, a small living room with a tv and a couch, a fully furnished kitchen, bathroom and the girls shared bedroom. Blake sat at the counter in the kitchen, the expression on her face was one of irritation as She fiercely typed on her cell phone, she huffed before slamming her phone down. Finally noticing Ruby, Blake smiled. "Hi i am um-." She sighed in defeat. "I forgot your name, sorry."

Ruby giggled. "It's Ruby, Ruby Rose. Are you alright? You seem pretty frustrated." sighing again, Blake put her head down.

"Yeah i guess, just boyfriend trouble." She answered.

Ruby shrugged, walking over to the refrigerator to look for food. "I wouldn't know much about that, I'm not very experienced with relationships." Closing the door for her search for food was in vain. "So how long was i out?"

Blake sat up, making a contemplative look. "Well i don't know when you fell asleep but it's about noon now." Ruby who was searching one the cabinets slammed its door.

"Shit I was supposed to meet my sister here at eleven!" Ruby ran to the bedroom, scrabbled with her bags and threw on some clothes, grabbing her phone which had been blown up with silent messages.

 _Y: Hey Ruby you here?_

 _Ruby?_

 _Ruby?_

 _Ruby?_

 _YOOOOOOO_

 _:(_

 _Why you nu love me!?_

Blake entertained by Ruby stumbling to get to the bedroom, smiled. "Would you like some help looking?" She asked from the kitchen. Ruby pooped out trying to shove her arm through the head hole for her hoodie.

"Not really but you are free to come with." Finally popping her head through the opening. Grabbing her keys the pair made their way out. Walking down the hall Ruby's stiffness had disappeared. "So- tell me about yourself roomie."

"Not much to say. I'm sixteen, I was raised by a single father, alway have been in higher end classes and i have an ass for a boyfriend." As they made it to the stair a stream of newcomers started up them. This being the girls dormitory a horde of female voices cutting off the pair's conversation.

Once passed the girls were able to talk once more. "So how about you?"

Ruby put a finger to her chin, tipping her head up. "I am fifteen, me and my half sister Yang live with our foster parents, I'm very good at math and I love cookies and video games."

Blake smiled and nodded. "Well it's my pleasure to meet you Ruby Rose." Finally they made it to the bottom. On the opposite end of the still empty reception desk were a line of snack machines. Stood in front of them was a tall Blonde girl in a yellow tank top and black shorts with brown combat boots.

The blonde girl continuously kicked the machine, mumbling about how it stole her money. "You know Yang those things kill more people a year than sharks." Yang swiftly turned around pulling Ruby into a tight bear hug without saying a word.

"Oh baby sis! I thought you forgot me!" Yang yelled, tightening her hold on Ruby.

"Yang. Can't. Breath." Ruby gasped for air from the powerful love of her sister. Putting Ruby Down, Yang smiled with a huge grin.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen you in forever!" She continued her attempt to get the stuck snack.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Well for one it's only been two days and two if you took the same taxi as me you wouldn't have that problem." Yang waved her hand in dismissal. Blake tapped Ruby on her shoulder. "Oh right, Yang this is my roommate Blake… Blake?"

"Belladonna. Blake Belladonna." Yang spun around still smiling.

"My baby sis's first friend in this place! And she's cute!" Yang pulled blake into the same tight hug that Ruby got. Once let go Blake's face was a beat red.

Ruby giggled but at the same time dancing around. "Okay while you two mingle imma run to the bathroom." Ruby dashed in the direction, not really caring what was in front of her. Right as she turned the corner for the restroom, another person also was walking the opposite way.

BANG!

Ruby found herself on falling backwards and landing on her butt. "Hey do you mind!?" Ruby looked up to she a porcelain skinned girl with long white hair in a side ponytail, she wore a fancy white skirt with a icy blue jacket.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." Ruby went to help her up but she put a hand up to stop her, she stood up on her white heeled boots. She walked past Ruby with her nose in the air and left with another word.

Once done Ruby walked back to the two girls. Yang Rambling on about different parties she'd been to and Blake Quietly listening. "Oh hey sis, did you pass that pissy girl on the way to the bathroom?"

Ruby sighed. "Yeah, I think I was the reason she was pissy. I ran into her on the way there."

Yang laughed. "I always tell you not to run." Ruby rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out which Yang replayed with the same gesture.

Blake stood up. "Yang wanted to show us where her room was once you got back." Yang snapped her fingers, making finger guns as confirmation. "Alright let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Yang grabbed the doorknob after unlocking it and as loud she could she threw open the door. The sweet was barren, bland same as everyone else furnishings. They girl walked, uneasily for they expected Yang's room mate to pop out of nowhere.

Yang dropped her bags in the empty bedroom, landing with a loud thud. "I guess i'm alone here." Proclaimed Yang.

Ruby shrugged, "Hey at least no one will have to deal with your mess." At this point Ruby and Blake had firmly planted themselves on the couch. They sat there in a long moment of silence.

Blake looked around frantically, she looked as if she was thinking of what to say. "This is random but even though I just met you guys, you seem pretty cool." Blake, red faced cleared her throat.

Ruby and Yang smiled brightly, pulling her into a hug. "Well if you think we're cool now, you're gonna think we're fucking amazing once you get to know us better." Yang said sitting in between the two.

That moment didn't last long before a knock on the door startled the trio and foofy orange haired girl lugged two giant suitcases through the door. She stared at the girls, obviously not expecting there to be people in the sweet. "I… Are one of you miss Xiao Long?" Yang raised her hand up making a peace sign. "Why that is superb, my name is Penny." Penny stood there like she expected something to happen. "I"m going to unpack now."

Penny entered the bedroom and the trio exchanged looks of confusion. "She seems nice." Said Blake. The room fell into an awkward silence, it was a long time before penny came out wearing a completely different outfit than the one she had on before. Earlier she wore, jeans and a tan top but now she wore black undershirt, tan vest, a black and green skirt with green leggings.

She sat down on the floor in front of the TV facing the girls. "So miss Xiao Long, please tell me about yourself."

"Well their my sister." She pointed to Ruby. "And i have no redeeming qualities." Ruby elbowed Yang in the arm. "Okay I have four redeeming qualities, the girls and the guns." She pushed together her boobs and flexed her arms.

"I see." Penny sat there quietly, her freckled cover faced abruptly turned a bright shade of red. "Oh I get it now." She stood up and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry I have work to do."

Ruby elbowed her sister again. "You scared her away with your evil boobs."

"Hey it's not my fault she couldn't handle the the girls." She said shrugging.

"Could we get something to eat, because it's like twelve and i haven't eaten yet." The sisters smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"Should we ask Penny if she wants to come?" Said Ruby, but the other two were already out the door.

The trio walked around the campus from store to store, the ground was still damp from the night before. They finally found themselves at a small Chinese restaurant. "Sound good." Asked Yang, looking for confirmation. The other two nodded and walked in, Blake ordered sweep shrimp, Ruby got dumplings with a bunch of fortune cookies and Yang got an extremely spicy and sour chicken.

"So Blake what part of the program are you in?" Asked Yang between bites of her food.

"Well, my dad has always been a hard ass about grades so a bunch of parts but mainly psychology and literacy slash reading." She sipped her drink before continuing, "I'm going to guess that Ruby joined for the mathematics and for you Yang, I'll go with something with physical education."

Yang put her around Blake. "This girl is smart, I like her." The girls spent the rest of the day exploring the campus, sharing laughs and just enjoying each other's company.

Night came around the corner and the ladybug duo said their goodbyes to Yang before head to their room. Ruby automatic action was to plant her butt on the couch, while Blake decided to check the outcome of one of her worst decisions, picking uo her phone she found message after message from her boyfriend asking the same if not similar questions followed by threats.

"Hey you okay Blake?" She looked away from her phone, face pale as a ghost. She thought for a moment but she decided to go against the reasonable part of her brain. So she smiled.

"Yeah… it's nothing." Ruby watched her closely.

"If you say so. Just saying, we're roommate so you can talk to me. You know that right?" Blake just nodded. Blake decided to go straight to bed and Ruby fell asleep later in the night on the couch while watching a movie.

When she woke up Blake wasn't home so Ruby decided on wandering the halls. Her peaceful walk was utterly destroyed by a certain prissy white girl.

"No, excuse me I refuse to live in this shit hole! It certainly does NOT meet the requirements I sent you people when I agreed to join this program!" The girl from yesterday flustered and red faced and Ms. Goodwitch still faced, standing her ground.

"I'm sorry miss Schnee but you get the same room as everyone else." Pissed the girl turned away from Ms. Goodwitch with shaking fists. She stomped past Ruby, ramming her shoulder into her causing Ruby to stagger into the wall.

Surprised Ruby looked for Ms. Goodwitch to see if she washing going to say something but she'd already left. "Hey, excuse me!" Yelled Ruby. The girl turned around, still pouting like a child. "Apologize for walking into me."

"Why? You were in my way." Ruby dumbfounded just started at her. "What, are you stupid?"

"I have never met someone so rude!" Ruby stepped closer, beginning to get in this girl's face. "I'm normally a level headed person but you're pushing my buttons."

The girl sneered. "Good." Ruby stared into the girl's eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright I think started off on the wrong foot yesterday and today, I'm Ruby." She extended her hand for the white haired girl.

Clearly not interested reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a pale blue business card and handed it to Ruby. "I don't care who you are just take this and leave me alone."

Ruby looked down at the card;

 **Schnee Energies**

 **Second Daughter, Weiss Schnee**

And when she looked up Weiss was gone. Ruby now frustrated made her way back to her dorm. When she turned the corner for her room, stood at the her door was a punk looking boy, wore black pants, a spiky leather jacket with unnatural red hair. "Um… can I help you?" Asked Ruby.

The boy shocked spun around, hiding his hand behind his back. "Hey… yeah, do you live here?" Ruby nodded. "Okay cool, so you know Blake. I'm her boyfriend." Ruby remembering the tone Blake used to referring to her "Boyfriend" and reluctantly asked if she could do anything for him because she wasn't home, well as far as she knew. "Yes could you tell her I've been trying to get in contact with her?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah I can do that." She looked around the sweat for any sign of Blake being home, she found empty energy drink cans and her phone laying face down on the counter. Relieved Ruby pulled herself into the bedroom, there Blake hand fallen asleep with her laptop on her lap.

Ruby giggled and decided to relay the message to her tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby awoke ready to get the day started, she was motivated do something, it didn't matter to her what. Energetically walked over to the sleeping Blake, her laptop now on the floor. Ruby giggled, she could just feel that today was a good day.

After getting dressed Ruby opened the curtains to the window that overlooks the school's courtyard. It was filled with people going back and forth, coming and going from the stores and the school grounds. Ruby had never seen so many people in one place, "Hey Blake, you gotta see this."

"Fivemoreminutes." Blake replied, mumbling her words into one singular word. Ruby sighed, putting her hand in her hoodie's pockets. Her fingers brushed something that felt like paper, she pulled it out to find it was the little blue card, Weiss had given her.

Ruby studied the card with a more observant than last night. Ruby made a, "are you serious." Expression. "This thing doesn't even have any contact information." Ruby thought about the few experiences she had with Weiss and decided that it made sense that it wouldn't.

Entering the kitchen Ruby realized that there was literally no food here, since neither her nor Blake had gone shopping with in the whole one day they'd been living together. But something else caught Ruby's eye, Blake's phone was being constantly lighten up by a barrage messages. 'Needy much?' Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby decided to wake Blake so that they may go shopping. After more than a few attempts blake finally woke up, lazily refusing to not change from her pajamas. The duo met the crowd head on, they were handed flyers and invitations to clubs and other activities. "My car's just parked outside the school." Blake yelled over the orchestra of voices.

After a thirty minute drive to the city and an extra 20 minutes for GPS searching for a grocery store. They picked out what they needed and a few things Ruby "needed". But as they were finishing up something caught Ruby's attention, the flare of unnaturally red hair. "Hey Blake, that guy was at our door last night. He wanted to talk to you but you were asleep." with a puzzled expression Blake looked around and her stopped on him and her face went pale.

Ruby grabbed Blake's hand and she could feel her stomach sink,but she didn't resist as Ruby pulled her towards the boy. "Excuse me weren't you at our sweet last night." Blake's quickly losing color.

He smiled, slightly cocking his head. He grabbed Blake by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug, a hug that was on retuned but instead Blake tensed up. Ruby could clearly see that Blake was uncomfortable. "Yes I'm Adam, Blake's boyfriend."

Blake stood there like a doll, staring at her feet. On realization Ruby could feel her guilt growing. "We… we have a lot of stuff today." Blake whispered shrugged off Adam's arm.

"Oh come now sweet don't be like that." He tried to reach for her arm but Ruby stepped in the way. Glaring at him intently, he backed of and Ruby went to catch up with Blake.

"Blake! Hey, I'm sorry." Blake grabbed the cart without saying a word and just walked on. "Come on I'm sorry." Blake spun around and met Ruby eye to eye, putting her hands on the eyed girl.

"It's okay Ruby. You didn't know how he makes me feel." They sat there for a moment until Blake pulled Ruby into a tight hug. "Let's just get out of here please."

Back at the school Ruby and Blake silently put food into their proper places. Blake decided to speak up first. "Listen Ruby please just tell me the next time you see him…"

Ruby watched Blake very carefully and agreed. Silence filled the sweet like a flood once more and it stayed like that for the rest of the day. The two girl's awkwardly avoiding each other, Ruby thought Blake hated her now and Blake too lost in her own worries to notice the redheads insecurity.

When night finally came around Ruby entered the bedroom where Blake already sat reading on her bed. Blake had been hiding there since they put the groceries away and now they had to confront the awkward air. Ruby gulped nervously and sat down next to Blake on her bed. She looked up shyly from her book., half of it still covering her face."I can understand if you want a new roommate."

Blake was taken back by the statement. "I… um Ruby why would you think that?" Ruby smiled at Blake but she could see her eyes were sad, they didn't glow with their usual radiance.

"I don't know because you hate me!" Blake still not sure what Ruby was talking about put her hand on the redheads shoulder.

"Ruby I don't hate you, why would you thi-" She finally realized where Ruby's doubt was coming from. "Is this about what happened with Adam?" Ruby just silently nodded, "Ruby you didn't know. There's no way you could have known." Not what else to say Blake pulled Ruby into a tight hug. after letting go some of the light returned to Ruby's eyes.

"So if he makes you so uncomfortable why don't you just break up with him?" Blake looked down at her book, she wanted to tell Ruby, she wanted to someone in general.

"I… I am a rather sheltered child, I didn't have lots of friends and I was very lonely. The person that was always there for me was Adam so we became best friends." Blake paused collecting her thoughts. "Later on we started dating, I use dating loosely. At first it was amazing, he was kind and caring but later he started to become cruel and controlling. The final straw was when I left for Beacon because I just wanted to get away from him and became furious." Ruby listened intently.

Ruby's face lit up like a lightbulb and a playfully evil grin curled across her face. "What?" Blake was now worried from her roommates expression.

"We could get Yang to beat him up!" Ruby bounce of the bed giggling, it took a second but blake joined Ruby. She watched this little redheaded ball of infectious happiness and put hand up with her little finger sticking out.

"Best friends? Blake asked the glowingly happy girl. Wrapping their fingers around each others.

Ruby pulled Blake into a tight hug. "Best friends!"

"But having Yang beat him up, probably not the best course of action." Blake put her hands up to her head and massaged her temples. "Could please go get my phone."

"Yeah, be right back." Once Ruby left Blake took a huge breath in, Being how quick Ruby is on her feet it didn't take long for her to return. "What's your battle plan?"

Blake nervously bit her lower lip, opening the messages app. "I'm just going to do what I do best."

Ruby cocked her head, "sit there awkwardly?" Blake glared at the redhead

"No! Blurt it out and hide." the jokes calmed her nerves a bit.

 _B: Adam?_

 _A: Yes, yeah kitten._

 _Whats up?_

 _B: I'm sorry but we're done, I'm breaking up with you._

 _A: Oh?_

Blake made a little "eep" noise, dropping her phone and hide behind Ruby. "What does it say?" Ruby picked up the phone.

 _A: I see… okay_

Ruby relayed the message, "are you okay?"

Blake grabbed Ruby by the shoulders. "I HAVE NEVER FELT BETTER!" She jumped off of her bed, this is the most energy Rubys ever seen Blake have. "It feels like there's been this weight lifted from my shoulders."

"Come on, my single friend! Join me in the devouring of cookies and ice cream!" The Duo spent the rest of the night watching movies, laughing and eating junk food.

After a night of sleeping on the couch Ruby and Blake had creaks and sore spots all over. Ruby sat up, cracking almost every part of her body and Blake on the other side of the spectrum, flinching with each crack.

Today was the day last of freedom and also the day of the entrance ceremony. Unwillingly the girls got dressed in semi formal clothes because the event required it, reading off the flyer; "We will start off with lunch, you (the students) will have exactly one hour to mingle and get your final schedules and finally the headmaster will introduce himself and the event will end."

Once finished the girls flaunted their dresses. Blake wore a long sleeved black dress, the bottom of it cut off just above her knees, underneath she had on dark purple stocking on and her not being one for heels joined Ruby in the dresses and converses club.

Ruby deemed a more frilly red dress with a rose pattern as the rims on the skirt and straps. Putting shorts on underneath so she has security and her lags can still breath. "You ready to go pick up Yang and…" Blake's eyes widened trying to remember the strange girls name.

"Penny." Ruby snarkily reminded.

"Yeah! Yang and Penny." Ruby waved her hand as a sign that she was ready. Out in the hall Ruby stopped Blake in the hall.

"Did… did he get mad at you after last night?" Blake smiled and let out a little laugh. She pulled out her phone and showed her the conversation, at least the the screen where one would be but instead in read. 'This number is blocked.' Ruby looked energetically and gave Blake a slight punch on the shoulder.

"Why do you and your sister insist on doing that." She asked rubbing her arm but still smiling.

Ruby shrugged, "We're very physical with our affection." Once at Yang's door Ruby went to knock but it opened before she could touch it. There stood Penny, just as happy as the last time they saw her. She wore a fluorescent green with a black circuit board pattern all over. "So are you guys ready?"


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you guys ready?" The pair pushed past Penny to find Yang on the couch wearing black athletic shorts and a baggie yellow top that dropped over one shoulder, on the shirt in big black letters which read, " I have boobs so I make the rules."

"Penny, I told you to not to let them in."

"I am very sorry Miss Xiao Long but they were very Persuasive."

Ruby stood in place shaking her head. "Yang! We don't have time for this!" Yelled Blake. Yang rolled her eyes and reluctantly up on a black and yellow sun dress.

Finally meeting the rest of the girls in the hall and made their way to the courtyard, fashionably late because of a certain blonde but still just in time for the Headmaster's speech to start.

Moving through the crowd the group made their way to the center of the courtyard. The Headmaster's voice sounded calming even as it boomed over the speakers introducing himself as Professor Ozpin. He spoke of privileges and honors, something about keeping yourself motivated can get you through almost anything but they weren't listening.

Once he introduced every teacher the ceremony was over and the crowd shifting. Waves of teenagers moving in different directions, Ruby one paying attention to her surroundings perusal she walked into certain white haired heiress. "Ow! Do you ever watch where you're going!?"

Taking a deep breath Ruby helped Weiss up, "Yeah I'm sorry about that, being ditzy kinda runs in the family." Slightly taken back that Ruby didn't argue, she softened her approach.

"Well, I can clearly see that." She put out her hand for Ruby to shake. "Weiss Schnee."

Ruby smiled, shaking her hand. "I know, I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." After a short and awkward conversation they split up, Weiss leaving school grounds and Ruby catching up with the others.

"Hello Miss Rose, where did you go?'

Ruby shrugged, "Making new friends."

The group returned to Ruby and Blake's sweet and ordered pizza, night starting setting so they kicked Penny and Yang out. They settled down on the couch, "So where did you disappear to after the ceremony?"

"I ran into that girl that I… keep running into. Her name is Weiss and she's kinda mean but I'm sure I can turn her around."

"If anyone can it's you Little Red."

Ruby cocked her head, "Little Red?"

"Yeah, you're, well small and you like red." Said standing up and stretched, "Anywho, now would be a good time for some sleep."

"Agreed."

The sun peeked from behind the curtains shining into Blake's eye causing her to stur in her blankets. Slowly she started her morning routine, looking around she noticed the extreme lack of super energetic red heads. "Ruby?"

Blake got dressed, as she started to pull down her shirt loud knocking thundered from the sweets door. "Yo rubs let me in! It's big sis!" Upon unlocking the door the bruting blonde bursted through. "Sup Blakie blue, is Ruby here." She asked helping Blake up from the ground.

Blake glared at Yang for a second before answering. "No… no I haven't, I woke up, got dressed, got hit by a door and now we're here."

Yang could tell Blake was irritated and apologized for hitting her with the door and reluctantly got Blake to hug her. "See you can't stay mad at me."

Blake rolled her eyes, "Yes you are a enjoyable brute."

The door opened once again, now entering Ruby. She sluggishly dragged bags of pastires and school supplies. Ruby too one look at the two hugging girls and smile a defeated smile. "I want to die from exhaustion."

"We'll when's your first class?" Asked Blake.

Ruby thought for a moment, "It's six thirty right now so about an hour."

"I don't have to be at the gym until eight so you can take a nap and I'll just wake you up." Ruby just nodded and crashed onto the couch and almost instantly fell asleep. "Where are you off you kitty?"

"I have to go to the Library for my literacy class."

"Oh you girls with bows and your books." Yang waved her hand jokingly.

"Wait there are more girls with bows, who like books?" Blake asked with a completely straight face.

"No, no yo goofy little creampuff, you're the only one." Blake cocked her head.

"Hm… good, don't want you or your sister replacing me." She said with a very confident voice. Yang smiled, grabbing Blake and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh you're took cute to replace!"

"Can you take your dorky bonding moment somewhere else, I'm try to sleep." The pair exited the sweet to walk Blake to class.

Ruby groggily opened her eyes, not recognizing her surroundings but she did recognize the blonde her head was leaning on.

"Yang, did you carry me to class?" Yang nodded in conformation. "You are the embarrassment of my life."

"An embarrassment that you love?" She Asked in an almost teasing tone.

Ruby rolled her eyes, " yes you are an embarrassment that I love." Ruby paused to sit up straight. " What time is it?"

"If how much time do you have is your actual question, then about five minutes." Yang stood up getting ready to leave, she said her goodbyes and went back to sweet.

Ruby on the other hand made her way into the classroom for Biology. On the inside it was huge, in the back of the class of six rows of seats arranged in a half circle. A few other students sat in the otherwise empty class.

The rather tall girl with red hair, a golden head charm and beautiful green eyes. In the far back was a pouty looking silver haired boy and finally was the last person of not. A girl with long white hair which was done up in a side ponytail, gorgeous light blue eyes and skin that… "oh it's Weiss!" Thought Ruby.


	5. Frost

_It's bright, the cold air is burning my body and I can feel the snowflakes hitting my bear skin. Weiss opened her eyes to a frost covered forest, the sun bouncing off the snow making it hard to see._

 _She tried to call for someone but there was no sound, the whole world was silent. In panic she screamed for help, for someone, anyone. She screamed until her throat hurt._

 _Out of her peripheral vision shadows started forming, spinning, avoiding eye contact with her. They started grabbing her, devouring her, until everything was black._

…

Weiss shot up in a cold sweat, her sheets soaked with sweat. She sat there crying and shaking until the sun rose. Collecting herself got ready for the long day ahead, she got dressed, put on her makeup and put her sheets in the washing machine.

...

Weiss' limousine pulled up to beacon, peering through the tinted windows she could kids rushing to early morning classes. " _God I can tell this going to suck._ " She thought to herself.

She made her here way to the biology hall, the right classroom and took her seat, she pulled out her supplies to get ready for the class. Distracted by collecting her things Weiss didn't hear someone approach her desk.

"Heya!" **THUD**!

"Ow, ow. What is it?" Weiss popped her head above the desk. "Oh it's you, yes hello."

"Sorry about scaring you, are you okay?"

Weiss glared at Ruby. "Yes, just peachy." Ruby took the seat next to Weiss, giving the pale girl a big smile. " _I don't understand how someone can be so obnoxious…_ "

"It's nice to see someone at least remotely familiar in this class." Ruby stated while collecting her supplies. "I mean it's not like we started on the right foot but i'd like to think we could still be friends, i mean if you still want to be that is, because agi-."

Weiss raised her hand up to silence Ruby. "You're rambling. Look it's nice of you to want to apologize and make up and be nice but i am not looking to make friends."

"Oh… yeah i can completely understand." And there it went, the kind light that attracts all souls. It dimmed and in that moment Weiss saw a little girl that used to have the same effect.

Weiss rubbed her temples. "But I suppose we can be… acquaintances." And like that the little redhead shot up like a firework on the Fourth of July.

"Cool."

By now the class had filled and the teacher had just entered through the door, a larger middle aged man with a huge puffy mustache. "Hello everyone, my name is Prof-essor Port. Now you look like a strapping group of students."

Port started off with a story of his adventurous youth. For Weiss the story was captivating but for Ruby, she was bored out of mind. Entertaining herself by doodling crudely drawn pictures of Yang, Blake and Professor Port.

Ruby passed the drawing to Weiss, "hey take look at these." Un-amused Weiss passed them back. "What? Aren't they cool?"

"Listen, I'm trying to focus on the lesion. So if you could just stop, that would be great." Weiss hissed. Ruby apologized retreating back into her doodles.

The class was almost over, the teacher and the students started packing up. Professor Port opened his mouth to announce something but before he could the door flew open and a blonde boy wearing a black and orange with a rabbit on the front, spilled into the room.

"Hi, hello, I'm sorry that I'm late." The kid fumbled with a few papers in his backpack before pulling out an extremely crippled up piece of paper and handing it to Professor Port.

"Ah, let me see what we have here." Taking the paper and examining it, "Mr. Arc I regret to inform you that if you're late two more times you'll be dismissed from this class. Nodding Jaune took the walk of shame to the back of the room just in it for the bell to ring.

Weiss quickly gathered her things and exited the class, Ruby tried to follow suit but wasn't fast enough. But was greeted by two dorks. "Hey Ruby, how was your version of Hell day 1?"

Ruby hugged her sister. "Not very eventful but I think i'm getting through to Weiss?"

"Who?"

Blake elbowed Yang, "That would be the girl Ruby keeps bumping into."

Yang cocked her head. "You mean the prissy chick from bathroom like 4 days ago?"

Blake put on an 'a matter of a fact' face. "That'd be the one." Yang pulled the two close to her.

"You girls got some free time?" The pair nodded in confirmation. "Then I say we find my odd ball roommate and conquer the kingdom of pizza."

"You know sis, with all the junk food you eat i'm surprised that you aren't chubbier." Yang flexed her arms.

"All the workout time. Come on you can tell me all about your little crush when we get there."

Ruby laughed with a hint of embarrassment. "Excuse you, I don't have a crush on anyone."

…

After few minutes the quad squad found there way to Cinder's Pizza. They order a large four way pizza, anchovies for Blake, several different meats for Yang, cookie pizza for Ruby and plain for Penny.

"So Miss. Rose your sister has just informed me you are looking for a female partner?"

Ruby shocked and embarrassed. "What Yang? You're telling everyone i'm gay now? Little miss both ways are better than one?"

"I mean it is-"

"Wait you're gay Ruby?"asked Blake.

"Yeah but don't worry, it's not like i'm taken a look at you in the shower or something." Blake smiled devilishly.

"What am I not cute enough for you?"

Ruby turned a deep shade of red. "No it's not like that, i think of you as more of a best friend then a datable option."

Blake rustled Ruby's hair. "I'm just messing with you little red."

Somewhere else Weiss is contemplating why someone would be so excited to be her friend… and irritated her because she couldn't think of a good reason. She decided to not let the topic cloud her mind while her classes ran and think about it later, but that was easier said than done. Weiss' mind kept finding it way back to " _why? What makes me so appealing?_ "

Regardless, Weiss knew she wasn't here to make friends. She was here to be the best, which wasn't hard in her mind. The worst part was she had Ruby in three out of her six classes, so she constantly reminded of the irritating and irrational idea.

At the end of the day, she sat in her bed awake thinking the samething over and over. " _Why me?_ " And yet there was something else, in the way back of Weiss' mind itching at her thoughts.

" _Why not give it a chance_?"...


End file.
